The invention relates to wire puzzles and more particularly to a wire puzzle comprising first and second elements which can be interconnected by manipulation of the parts without the need for forcing.
There are many prior patents which relate to puzzles comprising two or more component parts which, through manipulation can be selectively interconnected and disconnected. One such puzzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,015 granted Mar. 21, 1916 to Zubeck.